The Trap
by WaterDragonQueen1
Summary: The trap was set…the prey was unsuspecting…now there was only waiting.  I've played the waiting game before, and knew how to keep my cool; doesn't mean I was patient though.  I paced in circles; unable to sit still.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or props of Stargate Atlantis, no matter how much I want to D:**_

_**A/N: this story is a drabble that kinda braches off of my story "**_**The Usual**_**" and it would help you understand if you read that first, but it really isn't necessary. Most of the POV is Sheppard, and I tried to be consistent, but it may have gotten muddled in places…hope you enjoy!**_

**SGA~SGA~SGA**

**21:30 hours **

_The trap was set…the prey was unsuspecting…now there was only waiting. I've played the waiting game before, and knew how to keep my cool; doesn't mean I was patient though. I paced in circles; unable to sit still. I would hear the prey before they heard me._

_A draft of air came my way, and I smelled the bitter coffee that was expected. Next I heard the not-so-quiet foot falls and the quiet mutterings. OOooohhh this was gonna be good!_

**18:00 hours**

"No…That is final!" Dr. Weir said exasperated.

Rolling my eyes, "Why not? It isn't going to hurt anyone and it isn't as bad as when I shot him in the leg! At least this time I'm asking and clearing it with you…" I argued, "You know it's harmless…and I know you would enjoy it!" I rocked back on my heels and gave her my best crooked grin.

Sighing, Weir gave my one last glare and sat down. "What _exactly_ are you going to do? I want a minute by minute detailed description…or you won't be allowed and I warn him…"

"DEAL! Here's the plan…"

**20:00 hours**

"Warnings sent…check…cleared for mission…check…" I started going through my check list, "victim unaware…check…accomplices eager to participate…check…private radio frequency…check" _This is going to be soooo good!_ Clicking my radio, "Teyla?

"Yes?"

"We good to go?"

"It would seem we are?"

"Good…Ronon?"

"Yeah?"

"Drop the bait…" I grinned wickedly to myself. I heard the grunt in response and left for my post.

**21:00 hours**

"McKay!"

"What?" McKay sighed, turning to Ronon.

"Sheppard left his radio in your lab earlier…" Ronon stated.

"So?" McKay raised and annoyed eyebrow, "Tell him he can go get it. I'm not his errand boy."

"Weir called him into a meeting…"

"What? Why aren't I there…" McKay began to walk toward control room, but Ronon threw his arm out to stop him.

"Because…it is military related, and you weren't needed. He wanted his radio though…" Ronon grunted.

"Why don't you go get it, Conan? I have better things to do!"

Ronon glared at him, and McKay took an involuntary step back. "Because I have a sparring with Teyla…and he says you know where it is…"

McKay rolled his eyes, "He couldn't tell you? I'm sure Teyla can wait!"

"McKay…" Ronon growled, "he had to get to the meeting so didn't tell me…and do you really want me going through your lab to find it?"

"Oh…no, that would be bad, you would probably blow up the lab and the stupid radio!" McKay groused, "Fine! Go beat yourself up with Teyla…I'll go get it…" With that McKay turned, grumbling, and headed for his lab.

**21:50 hours**

_A draft of air came my way, and I smelled the bitter coffee that was expected. Next I heard the not-so-quiet foot falls and the quiet mutterings. OOooohhh this was gonna be good!_

The door wooshed open, and the unsuspecting McKay started for his desk muttering, "Damn fly boy, interrupts my work in the lab, then forgets his stupid radio and interrupts me again, wanting _me_ to retrieve it! The air jockey is going to get it one day…" McKay continued his rant as he began shuffling things on the cluttered desk. The radio wasn't there…

McKay turned to another desk with a desktop computer and continued his muttering and search. Something clattered to floor behind him. McKay jumped and spun around, "Who's there! Come out now, and I won't disable your hot water…" He threatened, looking around. Another crashing had him spinning again and holding his chest, "What the HELL! Come out now!" McKay began to move for the open door. Before he reached it, however, it closed. "Son of a…" He whispered and tried to open the door. Next the lights went out…

_This is just too easy! And fun!_ Prowling around to his last position, another object collided with floor. McKay again spun and froze…looking through the dark room to find the source of the noise…I moved up behind him and bunched up my hind legs, ready to pounce.

**22:05 hours**

The feral growl that came from my mouth had McKay jumping, but he didn't turn around this time. McKay stood frozen…Another growl and McKay slowly started to turn and move away from the source.

_And…BINGO!_ I pounced and pinned McKay to the floor. My face inches from his, and the front paws pressing on his chest. McKay let out a yelp and scrunched up his eyes. Growling quietly and sniffed at his face and neck; McKay tensed. I let out a bark that had McKay's shooting open to look right at the frothing mouth of a wolf.

"What the…" McKay's face went from fear to confusion to rage, "YOU GOD DAMN FLY BOY AIR JOCKEY! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

I let loose another feral growl and pushed harder on his chest. "Come on you furry pest, get…" He trailed off, noticing foaming mouth again, and unfamiliar look in the wolf's eyes. McKay gulped…

_Too good…_Slowly I stepped off McKay, but never wavered in my hard gaze and bared fangs. McKay reached for his radio and tapped it on, "Uh…C-C-Carson? H-h-have y-you s-s-seen the C-c-c-colonel l-lately?"

"No, why? What's wrong, son?"

"Umm…well…I don't think he's feeling t-too g-g-good."

"Where 'r' ya, Rodney?" Carson sighed into the radio

"L-l-lab…"

"Hold on, I am close by,"

"H-h-hurry.."

The wolf was still quietly growling, it stood slightly flexed, ready to jump and never took its eyes off McKay.

"Alrigh' what's th' matt'r, Rodney?" Carson said entering the lab.

McKay only pointed at the wolf…

"Oh…Colonel…How 'r' ya lad?"

"How is he? Seriously Beckett! Look at him! He's gone rabid!"

"Don'na be so dramatic, Rodney…Colonel, would ya please come ov'r here…" The wolf let out a short bark and growled a little louder, "Bloody hell…"

"See! He is not OK! He nearly killed me!"

_Alright, maybe it's time for the finale…_The wolf suddenly crouched lower and jumped again. This time it landed by McKay's desk. With one last look at McKay, the wolf jumped and puts front paws on the desk and took a bite out of the large piece of chocolate cake sitting next to McKay's coffee…"Hey! That's mine!"

The wolf began shaking and dropped to all fours again. The shaking continued with a strange, almost a huffing hacking sound. "Carson! What's wrong with him?"

Smiling, "I do believe he is laughing…"

McKay became thoroughly confused…"WHAT THE HELL!"

With that, Teyla stood up from her hiding place and waved, "Hello, Dr. McKay" she smiled.

"What…How long have you been there?"

"I only just got here…I was over there earlier," she pointed to the original source of a fallen object, "Then there," and she continued pointing to each spot. She was barely containing her laughter.

"I thought you were sparring with Conan?"

"Nope," Ronon's deep voice came from behind him, one of his feral smiles plastered on his face.

"Would someone _please_ tell me why wolfman has gone rabid and is eating my cake!"

Walking up to Teyla, who handed him a blanket, the wolf took it went to a concealed corner. A minute later I came back into the room wearing the biggest grin. "Hey McKay! What's up?"

"What's up? What's up is you nearly killed me! Ate my cake! And are still foaming at the mouth!"

"Easy McKay…it's just toothpaste…" I said as if that cleared all confusion. Smiling more and trying to hide my laughs, "Your cake is really mine and you took it…this is my retrieval…and I didn't almost kill you, I merely defended my food…"

"What do you mean, it's _your_ cake! I got it from the kitchen…"

"After I had asked for to be saved, because I couldn't get it at lunch! You don't just walk in and take whatever you want, some people have laid claim to the food in the kitchen!"

**SGA~SGA~SGA**

_**Just a little thing that popped into my head as I was going to bed…and so wrote it down to keep the writing thoughts going…**_


End file.
